Hybrid electric vehicles (xe2x80x9cHEVxe2x80x9d) are known to include two power sources to drive the vehicle. It is known to use an electric motor in combination with an engine. The two power sources either operate individually or simultaneously. Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism to be positioned between the two power sources to allow for either or both power sources to drive the vehicle.
The present invention addresses these requirements by providing a bi-directional roller clutch that rotationally links the crankshaft of a combustion engine and an output shaft of an electric motor to the transmission input shaft. Control logic will signal actuation of the bi-directional roller clutch as needed to permit the electric motor to be used to solely drive the vehicle, start the combustion engine, charge the vehicle""s electric system, provide a power boost to the vehicle, or allow for regenerative braking.